


The Life of a 13 Year Old Cool Kid

by mysteriousMysterior



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, TW self harm later on, other stuff i dunno man, school sucks man, tw depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMysterior/pseuds/mysteriousMysterior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a thirteen year old cool kid in school, and it sucks. But why wouldn't it?</p><p>I tried man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a 13 Year Old Cool Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and I p much own nothing.

Chapter 1: You are now DAVE STRIDER

“MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH”  
The alarm clock rang off like a fuckin church bell on Christmas in the 1800’s.  
You roll over sleepily to turn it off but end up falling out of the bed because you’re just that suave. Now wide awake, you reach up and slam your hand down onto the clock, nearly knocking it off the bedside table in the process. As previously mentioned. Suave. You reach for your shades, sliding them on your face. You waste a good three minutes on the floor before actually standing up and getting ready for school. You shower at night so you don’t do more than slap on a little deodorant to freshen up. You choose your usual red and white baseball style t-shirt with a broken record, black skinny jeans, and red sneakers. You brush your teeth and run your fingers through your hair a few times to comb it out before walking into the kitchen. You check your phone for the time - 7:53am. You still have a minute before you have to leave if you want the chance get to school on time. Your eyes dart around the kitchen for anything semi-appetizing but find only smuppets in every crevice of the room. You grab your backpack and keys, making sure you lock the door once you exit. You stand facing the door for a few seconds, sighing.  
“See you after school, Bro.” You mumble and turn around, walking down the however many endless cases of stairs there are until you exit your building. You start walking towards school, slowly at first but easing into a run when you realize school starts in a few minutes and you still have a while to go. It’s more likely than not that you’re going to be late and you’re willing to accept that.  
\-----------At school-----------Time: 8:03 am---------------------------  
You dash up to the building, hoping that the door is still open or that someone is there to let you in. You pull on the handles and they stick. Crap. You stand outside, waiting for a teacher to come by and let you in. In the mean time, you check the time again. 8:07 am. Well, at this point you’re totally screwed so whatever. You’re tapping your foot and looking around when someone knocks on the glass door from the other side. You sigh in relief and wait for them to open the door when you see who it is.  
“Oh come on Jade let me in!” you say loudly, hoping she can hear you through the glass.  
“What’s the magic woooord?” she chants, her hands resting over the handle.  
“Jegus fuckin christ Harley, please, open the door.” she turns the handle, pushing the door open. You slip in, relieved to finally be inside. “Thanks a lot for that.. What are you doing in the office?” You ponder, looking at her as you start to speed walk towards your first class.  
“I fell asleep in class again.. hehe… I was just getting back. Why are you so late, Mr. Latsey-Cool-Kid-Pants?” she jokes, giggling.  
“I’m not much of a morning person, I thought you knew that Harley. Now I’ve got to go before I get my ass kicked for being so late. See you at lunch.” You say as you bolt down the hall.  
“See you later Dave!” she yells after you, smiling as she makes her way to her next class.  
You skid to a halt in front of your first hour classroom door. You turn the handle, pushing the door open. “Sorry I’m late.” you mutter as you start to walk towards your seat.  
“Oh , glad you could join us Mr. Strider.” the teacher said, crossing her arms. You sit down and grab your notebook, beginning to copy down the notes on the board.  
“And as if we haven’t had this discussion forty times, would you please remove your sunglasses.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am but my eyes are very sensitive to light, especially to the ones in the school, and my shades are not only worn for being ironically stylish.” you state, fixing your glasses. You hear a few snickers from the other students and roll your eyes, not that anyone can see you doing so. The teacher scoffs and mutters “Striders.” before turning around and continuing her lecture.  
After what seems like three hours but was actually more like ten minutes, the teacher stopped talking and handed out homework. She then walked out of the room, telling everyone to behave. A s soon as the door clicked shut, the classroom erupted in students talking and laughing and screaming and being teenagers, ignoring the homework assignment. You start to work, not wanting to have to do this later. Someone grabs your shoulder and of course you can’t have any peace in this class. You turn around and look at them, squinting.  
“Stridork, how’s it been? Your bro still hate you?” The kid smirks, his friends laughing behind him. You shrug his hand off your shoulder, returning to your work. “Awwww, Strider has daddy issues!” he snickered.  
“Bro isn’t by dad, he’s my bro. Jegus if you’re going to insult me, do it right. Otherwise you’re just some lame kid that doesn’t know his facts trying to be cool.” You say, still focusing on your paper.  
“Oh don’t even talk about trying to be cool! Everyone knows that your stupid “ironic kid” thing is just a facade, so why don’t you give up already!” he said, getting in your face.  
“What are you calling a “facade” man, I am 150% cool kid, ironically of course.”  
He rolls his eyes and grabs your paper, ripping it in half. “Whatever, Stridumbass.”  
You stare at your halves of paper and sigh. “Kids really aren’t original with their insults, are they?” you mutter to yourself and fit the papers together like a puzzle and continue to work as though it’s nothing. Just as you finish the last question, the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the classroom. You shove everything into your backpack and walk out, hoping to see John or Rose or Jade or gog forbid Karkat, but no one seems to be around. You sigh, taking out your iPod and headphones, putting them in your ears and shuffle your music. This Shit Getz Old by Never Shout Never starts playing as you walk to your next class. This shit getz old? You got that right, Christofer Drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so it's being crappy and not putting in my paragraphs but w/e  
> Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and I mean Christofer Drew is a god.
> 
> Also i'll take criticism man just don't be like "hey you suck never do this again yo" and we'll be good


End file.
